Lies for Love
by platinumwish
Summary: With her senshi dead and Setsuna reborn, look out Usagi! What mischief can Setsuna spiral Usagi into next? SM x HP crossover! Please review!


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Lies for Love**

Chapter 1 - Death

Tsukino Usagi was a fourteen-year old girl with a great family and wonderful friends. To all who knew her, she was an unselfish person…. sacrificing anything she could for the happiness of others…Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Mamoru did everything to try and preserve the gentle nature in her…They tried to slow her growing, into the reality of a harsh uncaring, but realistic world that would slaughter her chances of being the big-hearted, carefree girl she was…Sooner or later they knew, that one day she would learn the reality and harshness of the real word. That day came too soon…

"Mommy, Daddy, Shingo, you idiot…." Usagi sobbed deeply as she looked sadly into the graves that held the members of her late family. "Why didn't you escape when you had the chance! If only I could have protected you better. If only I had been more aware. If only I had known! But, it was too late, wasn't it? I ran home from the arcade, feeling a horrid agony in my heart that minna-chan was dead! When I ran in, everything was broken…ransacked and you guys sob you guys were on the floor lying there covered in your own blood! I cried and cried as if my tears would bring you back…I even tried using the Silver Crystal. But, it wouldn't bring you back! I lay there, clutching your pale hands as if they were my only chance of living. If only I knew why they were after me…No, if only I knew WHO were after me, I could have saved you. But, Sets-chan didn't tell me. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn't indulge me. I even pulled rank on her as her current princess and future queen. But even still, she would not budge. But know this, I swear, I SWEAR on your very graves that I will avenge your deaths! Whether it be with my life or my soul, know this…I will avenge your deaths!" Usagi spilled the last of her tears, tears that trickled ever-so-slowly down her porcelain pale face.

**Two Years from Then**

'What can I do now. What can I do that will help me cope? It's almost already been two years and a half since they came to destroy me. Everyone tried to protect me by not telling them where I was even when they tortured you. You paid the price with your lives. Now I ask myself - what do I live for? My destiny? Ha! Mamo-Chiba has broken up with me for the last time last week, I am destined to rule the earth, destined to be Neo-Queen Serenity, destined to have Chibi-Usa, destined to marry Endymion, no Mamoru, destined to save the earth how many more times! How can my life turn out this way…?' A forlorn Usagi got up from her knees from the quiet cemetery and walked with her head held low, hands in her pocket, walking slowly towards her apartment.

As Usagi entered her small apartment, she took off her shoes and walked to her room. She mourned for her family for another hour and then fell asleep on her large bed, unaware of the happenings.

The Sailor Senshi in their civilian forms, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru were gathered in the room with the Sacred Fire at the Hiwaka Shrine to discuss the future. The fact that Mamoru was no longer with Usagi had been a big topic and then… they felt it.

The dark-cloaked creatures who had just appeared in the front of the courtyard of the Hiwaka Shrine and burst into each room looking for who-knows-what had them surrounded with long brittle sticks in their hands. Sticks? Minako grew wary as the figures drew closer. "Where is he? Where is the one who gave a large burst of power three years ago!" The one on the very right asked.

"Now now Crabbe, we must ask them nicely they will answer. If not, we can play a little game". The dark figure with what seemed like the most power to the Senshi in the center spoke.

Minako had counted the numbers. 'Hmm, ten-to-eight. Not including Mamoru of course. What can he do? Play swords with his cane, make corny speeches, and throw red roses?' Snort All of the Senshi slowly turned their heads towards her. 'Oops, my snort was out loud?' Minako winced inwardly as she quickly examined the evil dudes with the black jackets. 'Wait, are those jackets? Why in the world are they wearing black jackets in the middle of summer? My gosh, they have absolutely NO fashion sense whatsoever! Wait, then again…Mamoru's green jacket definitely comes in first place. For a guy with good looks, he dresses weirdly.' The rest of the group turned to her with funny looks, especially Mamoru who looked…embarrassed? 'Oh no, did I just say that without shielding my thoughts?' Mamoru just looked at her. 'I'm guessing I did.' 'Mamory, I'm really quite sor—Wait…no I'm not. That green jacket IS really ugly! Never mind!' The Senshi of Mercury just shook her head while the rest of the group slumped over.

The shadowy figures were silent for a second as the one called Crabbe slowly thought up an appropriate answer.

"Of course Malfoy." The one called Crabbe replied with as much menace as the second voice. "Now little kiddies, we will only ask you one more time. Where is the one with the great power? Where is he? The Dark Lord is in need for another…host…"

Minako who quickly changed personalities from a happy-go-lucky girl to a serious Leader, Ami, Mamoru, Setsuna, Artemis, and Luna knowing the most English out of the group understood immediately. Each member of the Sailor Senshi, including Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis had the ability of telepathy with only each other. Ami, being the strategist and brains of most of their battles had quickly translated what they had said to the remainder of the Senshi who had no clue of what was going on. Usagi had given a large burst of energy a couple of years ago…a year before they became the powerful Sailor Senshi. She was walking home from school late, and had been pulled into an alleyway. She had pulled a large burst of pure energy from within and well…the man…who knows where he is now? Only two questions remained in each of their minds. Even with her power, why were they after Usagi? For what purpose?

'Rei, can you locate where Usa is right now? And tell her to stay away from the Shrine.' 'Ami, can you tell me how powerful these beings are?' 'Setsuna, have you foreseen this situation?' 'And the rest of you, get ready to transform. Get your transformation pens ready. But don't transform until I give the command.' Minako, being second-in-command of the Sailor Senshi after Usagi, had quickly analyzed the current situation and had given orders.

Rei hummed with the powers of Mars as she used her Miko talents to track down the Moon Princess. 'Where is she, where is she, where is she?' The Mars Senshi quickly got a lock-down on the bunny of the moon, who was nearing the, the…what!' Some unknown force was blocking her from Usagi and her whereabouts as she attempted to communicate with her. 'Odango. Odango Atama! Oi! Are you there? Usa? Sagi? Tsukino Usagi! Serenity! ODANGO! Answer me! blank' Rei mentally grumbled as Usagi didn't answer. 'Mina, Odango's not answering me. It's as if something's stopping me from reaching her. I feel some force blocking her mind from mine. Our link's still there, but I can't feel her brain waves.'

Minako too tried contacting Usagi, but her telepathic skills were not as refined or great as the Mars Miko. 'Usa. Are you there? Usagi? Usagi? blank Something is blocking her from the rest of us…I wonder what. She can't come here! We have to protect her and take these guys down!' 'Everyone! Pay attention, Ami, Setsuna…?' The Senshi of Love and Beauty looked expectantly at both of them.

Ami looked at each of the figures through the spaces between each of the Senshi. She was covered so no one could see her. She promptly twisted her three blue sphere-like earrings on her left ear and her Mercury visor appeared along with her Mercury mini-computer. 'Hmm…figures radiating with pure evil. These beings have a higher power called the Dark Lord. They are after our hime.' Pressing buttons on her mini-computer attentively, she calculated where each of them came from just recently and where there power sources came from. 'Everyone, they are the source of the evil that has been happening in England. The little stick things … in their hands emanate the dark feeling we're all receiving. This Dark Lord they speak of must be their higher master. We're in big trouble…' Everyone looked at each other with fierce protectiveness for Usagi, their best friend, Princess, Leader, future queen, ex-girlfriend, adoptive mother, and most of all, the glue that stuck them all together.

'Setsuna, have you foreseen this?' Minako inquired. Setsuna just looked straight into the Venusian Princess's eyes. 'Minako, I have seen this in the Gates of Time and as the Guardian of the Time Gates, I am sworn to the secrets of the Future.' The Senshi looked at each other with feelings of dread.

Setsuna was caught in her thoughts. 'I know how this will turn out. I know how this will end. And I am ever so sorry…for what could have been. But I will fight. I will fight for Usa. I will fight for the only person who has ever shown me her light and kindness. I will fight until the end.'

The dark figures did not take too kindly to this silent talk among the group. And so, the one in the center called Malfoy spoke. "Well, little ones, it seems as if your time has run out. As have ours. And so we" The man was cut off as another interrupted.

"But Malfoy, the Dark Lord said we have all the time we need to finish this mission!" One from the left exclaimed.

"Goyle! You incessant moron!" Crabbe yelled exasperatingly.

The Senshi just gripped onto their transformation pens harder as Ami once again translated and they got ready. As the man in the center who seemed to be the Leader in the little mission as they called it grabbed the stick in his right hand and pointed it at them, the rest of them followed. Minako nodded and they transformed.

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

The famous Sailor Senshi of Japan stood their in all their glory where normal citizens of Japan once stood, and four with their many assortment of weapons. Uranus with her Space Sword, Neptune with her Mirror of the Sea, Pluto with her Garnet Orb, and Saturn with her Glaive. Each of them transmitted different feelings of awareness. Venus of Love, Mercury of Ice, Jupiter of Thunder, Mars of Fire, Uranus of Winds, Michiru of Water, Pluto of Age, and Saturn of Death.

The dark figures each pointed their sticks at the famous Planetary Senshi in awe and amazement.

Venus spoke "Luna, Artemis, get to the back and make sure that they don't see you. Okay, it's going to be one for each of us…Mamoru, I guess you're in. But that still leaves one of them left. We're going to have to watch out for the last one. Everyone pick one and let's start!"

Each Senshi fought bravely with their attacks and weapons but it was no use against the powerful sticks. They held great but dark power. And one by one they all fell. Mercury fell first, then came Tuxedo Mask, then Mars, then Neptune, then Saturn, then Venus, and Pluto was the last to fall.

However, the Sailor Senshi were able to inflict much damage on the opposition as well. Six of the figures in dark cloaks were down as well. The other four were barely alive and conscious. However, they each held enough power to "disappear".

"No! Mako, Ami, Rei, Mina, Ruka, Chiru, Taru, Sets, Lu, Art, Mamoru... NO! Don't leave me too! Don't go…" Usagi murmured in her sleep as she slept uneasily and suddenly woke up. Gasp 'I'd better go and check up on them.' Usagi ran with all the strength she had. She burst with energy and jumped up the stairs to the Hiwaka Shrine. 'Don't let anything have happened while I was asleep…please please please!' Usagi prayed fervently as she opened the broken doors and searched with apprehension. As she reached the room with the Sacred Fire, she gained visions of what had happened minutes ago. She cried as she saw the mangled ad mutilated bodies of her former Senshi, advisors, and ex-lover. She sobbed for hours and she shook them all, trying to wake them from a deep sleep. "Sets! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you! Didn't you! How could this have happened! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" There was a large hole in Usagi's heart as barriers hard as ice were built, surrounding it. Usagi was consumed with guilt as she fell unconscious on the floor with a slump, stained in the blood of her friends.

'Am I…dreaming? Is this unreal?' Usagi thought as she was in a meadow of flowers with bright sunshine shining upon her. She looked down at herself and she was in the same clothes she was in. The flowers and the sun began to disappear as darkness and shadows consumed her.

"Odango! Odango Atama! Wake up! Sheesh…Don't you even want to see us!"

"Rei, hush! She's been through a lot. I believe her brain waves are sending ou—"

"Arghhh! Ami! No more with the big words!"

"Minako! You need to get a brain!"

"Mako! Not you too!"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the darkness and shadows shrouding her began to disappear. Everyone was surrounding her with smiles on their faces. Rei all of a sudden tackled her. "Rei! I missed you all so much! I'm so sorry…It was all my fault. All my fault. I should have been there to save you all! I let you all down!" Guilt dominated her heart as tears began to fill her large cerulean eyes.

"Usa, it was not your fault. I had foreseen this in the Time Gates. This was supposed to happen."

"Then, you'll all be reborn!"

"No, I'm afraid not. Well, I'll be brought back…to watch the Time Gates…" with a sad glint in her eyes (Usagi caught it but didn't say anything) "but the rest of the Senshis' star seeds were destroyed permanently…"

"Awww…Setsuna-Mama gets to be reborn with Mama? That's not fair!"

"Really…? We won't be reborn to protect Usa!"

"That's what she said, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, you… you boy-crazy freak!"

"Take that back!"

Usagi just stared at her hands in horror. They won't be reborn…Only Setsuna…and she was destined to watch the Time Gates forever…They wouldn't come back…Ami hugged her and the rest of them surrounded her with light and warmth. "Don't worry Mama! We'll always be here in your heart!" Hotaru gave Usagi a big hug and Usagi slowly responded. "Taru-chan, thank you…"

"Oooh! Oooh! Don't forget! We all want to give you our Planetary Powers to help protect you better and as our final gift to you." Usagi just nodded with a slight smile.

"Wait, where's Mamoru?"

"Uh…you know how we're in "heavenly limbo"?" Usagi nodded yet again. "Well, er…Mamoru-san is in the "limbo of hell". Usagi just stared at everyone in astonishment. "Yeah, we were shocked too…but Neko-chan, think about it. He deserved it! That no good basta--" With a hard nudge from Michiru, Haruka stopped ranting. "You know _darling,_ there are CHILDREN present!"

"But Michi! You know he deserves it!"

"Don't you Michi me! One more remark from you and you're sleeping on the couch for a YEAR!" Haruka quickly shut up as the rest of the Senshi stifled their giggles.

Minako whispered to Rei, "She's not even a he and she's whipped!" Rei nodded and they all shook with laughter.

"Now, remember about our gifts?"

"Oh yeah Ami! Good job for remembering! Me first!"

"No, me first!"

"I'm her very best friend so I go first!"

"What! NO, I'm her best friend! She's my cousin after all!"

"You dork, that was in the Silver Millennium!"

"So….we're the reincarnations of our previous selves!" Silence.

"Wow Mina, that was the most intellectual thing I've EVER heard you say!" Everyone excluding Ami cracked up.

"So, me first right?"

"No! Me!"

"SILENCE! I will go first!" Silence ensued once again as the Princess of Pluto took the stage. "I, Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, Ruler of the Other Realm, Senshi of the Planet Pluto, descendant of the God Hades, grant you the powers of the Planet Pluto, the Garnet Orb, the Gates of Time, and the Pluto Crystal!" A dark green light and the assortment of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi flared with a dark green aura as the symbol of Pluto appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Mars, High Miko of my home planet, Senshi of Mars, descendant of Ares, grant you the powers of the Planet Mars, the Fire Bow, the scrolls of Mars, and the Mars Crystal!" A bright red light and the collection of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shone with a bright red aura as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Mercury, High Mage of Mercury, Senshi of Mercury, descendant of Hermes, grant you the powers of the Planet Mercury, the Mercury visor, the Mercury mini-computer, the harp of Mercury, and the Mercury Crystal!" A frosty blue light and the array of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shimmered with a pale blue aura as the symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Jupiter,Ruler over theWeather, Senshi of Jupiter, descendant of Zeus and Hera, grant you the powers of the Planet Jupiter, the Jupiter wreath, the Lightning bolts, Jupiter Tiara, and the Jupiter Crystal!" A forest green light the variety of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi sparkled with a forest green aura as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead. The collection went into Usagi's sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Venus,Queen of Love, Senshi of Venus, descendant of Aphrodite, grant you the powers of the Planet Venus, the Love-me Chain of Venus, The Sword of Artemis, the Powers to tell the love connection of anyone except your own, and the Venus Crystal!" A dazzling orange light and the bundle of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi beamed with a dazzling orange aura as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Neptune, Nymph of the Waters, Senshi of Neptune, descendant of Neptune, grant you the powers of the Planet Neptune, the Neptune Mirror, and the Neptune Crystal!" A gorgeous teal light and the medley of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi twinkled with a flashy teal aura as the symbol of Neptune appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Uranus,King of the Skies and Winds, Senshi of Uranus, General of the Soldiers of Uranus, descendant of Ouranus, grant you the powers of the Planet Uranus, the Uranus Space Sword, and the Uranus Crystal!" A glitzy golden light and the accumulation of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a golden light as the symbol of Uranus appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

"I, Princess of Saturn, Ruler of the Underworld, Senshi of Saturn, Queen of the Dead, descendant of Saturn, grant you the powers of the Planet Saturn, the Glaive of Saturn, the Ribbons of Death, and the Saturn Crystal!" A dark blackish purple light and the assembly of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a blackish purple light as the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.

Usagi was filled with gratitude for having such great guardians and friends. All of a sudden, a golden light appeared in front of her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it appears to be the Golden Crystal. It seems that Mamoru is no longer worthy as soon as he appeared in the "Limbo of Hell"." Setsuna remarked.

As soon as Setsuna said those words, Usagi started becoming transparent. "What's happening to me!"

"Do not worry Mama, you are merely waking. Just remember that we are always with you. You are our light. Please don't fade away."

Everyone hugged her one last time. "I love you all! Don't forget me!"

Usagi woke up and found that everything was the way it was when she fell unconscious. With her newfound powers, she buried them with the exception of Setsuna who was brought back shortly after she woke up with everlasting spells so that they could never be dug up. She encased each of them with the crystals of their planets and made their bodies so that they would appear never aging. She fixed the Hiwaka Shrine and bought it so that Rei could always have peace. The Senshis' families were all dead, so she had no one to tell of their terrible deaths. 'Now, what can I do? Where can I go?' As she was lost in her thoughts, something in another part of the world was happening.

"You have failed me! I told you to bring me the person with great power! They can be an ally to us against Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic! You have let me down! Crucio!" A Dark man cast upon his Death Eaters.

"Master, we were met with great powers! But against all of us, they stood no chance."

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! I sent TEN of my BEST men, and only four remain! Terribly wounded!"

"But, Master, we have killed them! We--"

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light filled the air and a Death Eater slumped over.

"Now, you shall try again. When you have gained your strength. Look for this man with the great power. This is your last chance Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pettigrew! Fetch Nagini!

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

Platinumwish: I was previously known as platinumstar, so I uploaded this story again. Please review!


End file.
